


Intimacy

by consultingbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Soft Husbands, cute couple, love birds, soft johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingbatch/pseuds/consultingbatch
Summary: intimacy, n./ˈɪntɪməsi/The quality or condition of being intimate.1. The state of being personally intimate; close familiarity.2. Intimate or close connexion or union.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 68
Collections: Sherlock Fandom VS 2020





	Intimacy

It is a quiet afternoon in 221B Baker Street.

The famous detective and his blogger, now married since last year, are having their cuddle time, trying not to get bored and to have some private moments together.

Sherlock is sitting on his armchair, and once John sits on the armrest of his leather chair, the curly-haired man pulls him by his waist to make him sit on his lap.

"What are you doing?" John asks, chuckling as he smiles at his husband.

"Wanted to hold you a bit…" the other mumbles, starting to give a few gentle pecks on John's face.

John smiles softly, enjoying this moment, enjoying being married to the man he loves the most. "I love you, Sherlock," he whispers against Sherlock's lips when they finally meet for a proper kiss.

Sherlock keeps smiling gently and pulls back, moving his long fingers in John's soft hair, then moving them to John’s cheeks… He can't believe his heart beats so fast for its owner when he is there with him. "I love you more than you can imagine…" the detective whispers before kissing his husband deeply.

John wants to reply, but the kiss feels so good. So good to feel that warmth inside his chest, radiating through his body. Instead of words he has his hands, his lips, and his body to show Sherlock how much he loves him. And so he kisses back with enthusiasm, with his hands gently caressing his husband.

Sherlock keeps kissing, eagerly, passionately. "Mmmhh… always love this," he mumbles, pulling back for a second to catch his breath before kissing again, always keen on kissing John, and his hands start roaming on the other's body, trying to touch his skin through his clothes.

John notices that, but instead of pulling back he starts to give light pecks on Sherlock lips and mumbles, "We're wearing too many layers of clothes", and starts unbuttoning the silk shirt of his husband. “I need to touch your skin…”

Sherlock smirks and lets John do his job whilst moving his hand below the doctor’s shirt, gently touching with his fingertips his husband’s pale skin, then pulling the shirt up with his hands.

The blogger feels a pleasant heat rising through his body, and starts sighing happily, looking at Sherlock for an intense moment. “Mmh... and please... go ahead yourself.” He says and keeps working on unbuttoning the shirt, smirking when his palms can finally caress his husband’s chest and explore his skin, almost as white as marble.

The curly-haired man murmurs and pulls John closer to kiss him deeply again, starting to bite his lower lip as he moves carefully to remove his shirt and helps the other to get rid of his. Finally, he can touch John’s skin easily, stroking the right spots to make him shiver with pleasure, touching his old battle wound, all the while focused on exploring his mouth with his tongue.

The army doctor just sighs at this surge of passion. God… he really feels one with Sherlock, touching his soft skin, kissing him deeply, playing with his tongue… everything is so overwhelming and at the same time so good. He touches Sherlock’s skin as he has never done before, exploring with his medical accuracy every little spot, discovering scars he didn’t know about, but always feeling the same love from the first day they met.

Sherlock is enjoying all of this. He always did, but every time they are granted this peace and comfort and intimacy, he feels in heaven. He keeps playing with John, he has always loved playing, and each time is a new chance to explore him more, deep as if he was the most intricate case he is trying to unravel. With every touch, he creates a map of his other half’s skin in his mind, knowing all the right spots he has to press on to make him relax or to turn him on. With his tongue, he explores John’s oral cavity, something he has craved for so long before his proposal, now an obscure cave to explore just with his touch, as if to see all of its hidden gems.

Once again, John wishes it was just the two of them. It feels like the best time now, being with Sherlock, enjoying his soft touches, his demanding kisses, whilst exploring his skin and let him explore his own. Sherlock always makes him feel good and special in a wonderful way. And knowing that no one else will ever see this side of his husband, makes him proud. Now, his shields, which had protected him for so long, are down and he is vulnerably open, just for Sherlock, and oh so trusting. “ _I'll never ever disappoint you again, and I’ll protect you with my life._ ” John thinks and swears in his mind.

Sherlock feels all of this, John’s trust in him and his own trust in John. He knows that the bond they have created now is very hard to break, and in spite of how weird it may sound, they have to thank their enemies… only because of them have they reached this point. This complete trust, knowing that your partner always has your back, as they did from the first moment they have met. Lost in thoughts, the detective keeps exploring, and touching his doctor, wanting to show him that he is safe now, even if he is vulnerable. After kissing him deeply one last time, he stops for a second and looks at John intensely, with his light-blue eyes sparkling. He puts his forehead against John's, their noses touching for a brief moment, before giving him another deep kiss.

In the process, John’s left-hand stops right on Sherlock’s heart, beating fast. The doctor pulls back, looking at his husband lovingly. “Your heart rate tells me you love me.” he says smiling softly.

Sherlock smiles back, taking John’s hand and kissing his palm, feeling incredibly happy. “It does love you, I do love you… very much. Words are not enough, maybe not even gestures," he says, whilst interlacing their fingers, his eyes falling on John’s golden ring.

“But you are enough, love. You are.” John whispers softly before caressing Sherlock’s cheek and kissing him again.

There is a certain warmth in 221B Baker Street. A warmth not caused by one of Sherlock's badly ended experiments, but by two beating hearts, which despite all the cases, various enemies and injuries, still create moments of pure affection and love. Intimacy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have all enjoyed this fic of mine!  
> Thanks again to my beta Kat for checking my works ♡  
> Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated here below. :)  
> You can find me on my twitter account @consultingbatch 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
